Harry Potter and the Dark Secret
by Horsegal18
Summary: Harry goes to a magic camp for a week in the summer. He gets bitten by a werewolf while there. Warning: OOTP Spoilers! Please R&R!
1. Summer Camp

**Harry Potter and the Dark Secret**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry goes to a magic camp for a week in the summer. He gets bitten by a werewolf while there. Warning: OOTP Spoilers! Please R&R!

**Chapter 1 Summer Camp**

Harry Potter woke up early on a warm Monday morning at #4 Privet Drive because he was going to a camp for witches and wizards today. He was a famous wizard who defeated Lord Voldemort when he was one. Harry had lost his godfather, Sirius Black, a couple months ago in the Department of Mysteries. He quickly showered and dressed; Harry quickly grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. He got on the camp bus and sat next to sickly blond haired boy.

The boy said looking at Harry's scar, "You're Harry Potter! I'm Kevin Matson please call Kev."

Harry said, "Nice to meet you, Kev. Why do you look so sickly?"

Kev lied, "I get car sick when on long drives. I'll be glad when the drive is over." Kev said that lie because he was a werewolf and didn't want anyone to find about his problem.

Harry exclaimed, "We're there!"

They got off into the beautiful English countryside and walked to the camp meeting area.

A young man with brown hair and brown eyes said, "Welcome to Norfolk's Quiditch Camp. I'm Dave McClain and I am the camp's director. There are two boys' cabins and two girls' cabin. Each cabin will have seven people in it and a counselor. The boys' counselors are Mike Artson and Luke Vikson, and the girls' counselors are Beatrix McCullen and Michelle McCullen. The rules are on the bulletin board with your cabin names and positions. I hope you enjoy your week at Quiditch Camp."

Harry read the cabin assignment list:

**Boys: **Wolves: Snakes:

Counselor: Luke Vikson Mike Artson

Aaron White -chaser Daniel McShin -chaser

Harry Potter -seeker Ethan Blank -chaser

Kevin Matson -chaser William Eleson -chaser

Bryan Sullen- keeper Bob Smith -beater

Michael Lon-chaser Joe Smith -beater

Ryan Maple-beater Rick Lyon -seeker

Robert Arrow -beater Michel Elbert –keeper

Girls: Phoenixes Falcons

Counselor: Michelle McCullen Beatrix McCullen

Tina Rain – seeker Mandy Lyon - seeker

Laura Exon– chaser Reana Mussel- chaser

Michelle Cyan- chaser Andrea Lyon – chaser

Danielle Cyan – chaser Ellen Siren- chaser

Wendy Sprit – beater Zena Eor- beater

Amanda Mallon – beater Erin Lon- beater

Bea Markson – keeper Laura Hopper- keeper

Harry walked to his cabin to unpack his stuff before dinner. Everyone was so nice. Aaron was an 11 year old boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes from Scotland who was going to Hogwarts this year. Micheal Lon was a 16 year old and from Spain. Ryan and Robert were 15 year old Indians from America. Bryan Sullen was 14 year old boy from Germany with blond hair and blue eyes. Kev was from England and was 16 year old. Luke was Japanese but lives in England.

They walked to the Mess Hall for dinner where they had hamburgers and French fries with a glass of apple juice.

Harry asked Kev, "Where do you live?"

Kev said, "#10 Privet Drive."

Harry said, "I live at #4 Privet Drive for the summer and I go to Hogwarts September through June. Do you go to school?"

Kev said, "I'm home schooled."

Dave said, "Time to go back to your cabins; lights out at 10 o'clock."

They went back to the cabin for the night.

Aaron said as throwing a pillow at Harry, "Let's have a pillow fight!"

Harry threw a pillow to Kevin.

Luke said, "Lights out. Good night!"

Everyone fell asleep for the night.


	2. A Werewolf Bite and St Mungo's

**Chapter 2 A Werewolf Bite and St. Mungo's**

Harry went to breakfast with his cabin mates. He read his schedule:

Breakfast 7:00 a.m. – 7:45 a.m.

Quiditch practice 8:00 a.m. – 9:00 a.m.

Arts and Crafts 9:30 a.m. – 10:30 a.m.

Rest 10:40 a.m. – 11:55 a.m.

Lunch 12:00 p.m. – 12:45 p.m.

Quiditch game 1:00 p.m. – 3:00 p.m.

Snack 3:00 p.m. – 3:30 p.m.

Swimming 3:45 p.m. – 4:45 p.m.

Free time 4:45 p.m. – 7:00 p.m.

Dinner 7:00 p.m. – 8:00 p.m.

Cabin time 8:00 p.m. – 10:00 p.m.

Lights Out 10:00 p.m.

Harry raced to the camp Quiditch pitch which was in an indoor arena. He learned some new tricks to catch the Snitch. Harry found out that he was pretty good at painting. He went to his cabin for a nap until lunch.

Robert yelled, "Wake up, Harry!"

Harry said, "I'm up. Let's go to lunch!"

Harry and Robert walked to the mess hall for lunch. They ate hot dogs and an apple with a glass of milk. Everyone went down the Quiditch pitch. It was Wolves vs. Phoenixes. Harry faked out Tina by diving for the Snitch when it was really up high in the air. He grabbed the Snitch and won the game. He had a cold ice cream bar for snack. Harry changed into his swim trunks and went to the pool. He climbed up to the high dive board and jumped into the water. After swimming, he showered and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Ryan asked, "Harry, where are you going?"

Harry said, "Just for a short walk before dinner."

Ryan said, "See you."

Harry walked up a hill and heard a growling sound coming from a nearby tree; he looked up at the full moon in the sky. He saw a white werewolf coming after to him. Harry tried to run, but the wolf pounced on him. He felt a tremendous pain of the werewolf's teeth ripping into his left shoulder. Harry blacked out when a person shouted a stunning spell at the werewolf knocking him unconscious.

The next morning, Harry woke up in a strange place and was feeling awful with blurry figures. He put on his glasses and saw that he was in a hospital room with Dave, a tired looking Kevin, Remus who was looking as bad as Kevin, and Prof. Dumbledore.

Harry asked hoarsely, "Where am I at?"

Prof. Dumbledore said, "You're at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in "Dangerous" Dai Lleywellyn Ward. How do you feel, Harry?"

Harry replied hoarsely, "I feel awful; my shoulder and throat is killing me."

Remus asked softly, "Do you remember what happen last night?"

Harry answered hoarsely, "Yes, I was taking a walk on the full moon at camp and a wolf attacked me."

Remus said, "Harry, as much as I hate to tell you this, you were bitten by a werewolf like me and another werewolf in this room."

Kev said sadly, "I'm the werewolf that bit you, Harry. I'm sorry for making you a monster like me. I was so stupid to go to camp when it was the week of the full moon. I'm sorry."

Harry said hoarsely, "It's okay after all it was kind of my fault if I hadn't been stupid going on walk on a full then I wouldn't be here. I will just turn into a wolf on the full moon; I don't mind it."

Kev said sadly, "I'm a monster."

Remus said as comforting the younger werewolf, "Kev, please calm down. You're not a monster either is Harry or me. You just made a careless mistake; it happens sometimes. The only real monsters are Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Kev smiled and said to Remus, "I guess you're right. Have you ever bitten anyone?"

Remus said, "No, I think it is rude to bite people. I take the Wolfsbane potion every month when it is the full moon."

Kev said, "I agree with you. I usually do too when at home; my dad makes it for me."

Dave said, "The whole camp was given a memory charm about your werewolf encounter now they just think you were attacked by dog and had to leave early. Kev, we have to leave. Bye!"

Kev said, "Goodbye, owl me, Harry!" Dave and Kev both left the hospital.

Harry asked, "Prof. Dumbledore, will I be expelled?"

Prof. Dumbledore said, "No of course not after all there was a werewolf at Hogwarts before. We'll just have to keep it a secret from Voldemort and the students only the staff will know about your lycanthropy. Now for the good news, Sirius is alive; he is going to be helping Prof. Lupin with DADA under a disguise as Prof. Orion Lucas until Peter is caught. Fudge resigned from being the Ministry; the new Minister of Magic is Arthur Weaseley. I have to go now. Bye." He apparated out of the hospital back to Hogsmeade.

Healer Pye and Nurse Becky came into the room to give Harry a potion and some lunch. After lunch, he took a little nap.

Remus said, "Harry, Happy Birthday! I have brought you something."

Harry yawned and said sounding a little better then before, "Thanks! I guess I forgot about my own birthday."

Remus said, "I got your new school books for you, and I brought your presents and some of Mrs. Weaseley's cooking."

Harry said, "Thank you! I don't know how long I can stand hospital food."

Remus said, "You're welcome! When do you get out?"

Harry replied, "On August 30th! I can't wait! I'm going to spend the last two days summer in the Leaky Cauldron. Well, I'm a little nervous what is going to happen on the full moon."

Remus said, "Don't worry, without the Wolfsbane potion, you'll want to bite people, but you will be locked up in a room so no one will get hurt. Are you going to tell your friends what happened at camp?"

Harry said, "No, I'm going to keep it a secret. I really want to go to sleep for the night. See you on September 1st if not sooner."

Remus said, "I have to go now too. Bye! See you!" He disapparated back to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters.

Harry fell asleep for the night.


	3. The First Full Moon and Out in London

Chapter 3 The First Full Moon and Out in London  
On August 28th, Harry was in a big steel room for the night of the full moon at St. Mungo's. He was now going to find out what Remus has to go through every month. Harry let a scream of pain as he formed newly grown claws. Dark grey fur grew all over him as his screams turned into howls with his newly formed snout and his eyes turned dark green. Harry wanted food; he tried to get out of the room by scratching at the door. He finally gave up, and he started to bite and scratch himself until he fell asleep.  
The next morning, Harry woke up in human form again in the steel room; he was really sore from his transformation. Nurse Becky, who had long wavy brown hair pulled neatly back in a bun and hazel eyes, came into the room with a wheelchair for him. They went to a private room on the first floor with a bed, two chairs, his trunk, and a nightstand with a pain relieving potion, a healing potion, and his wand on it. Nurse Becky helped Harry on the bed.  
Nurse Becky said sweetly, "Harry, please take those two potions; it will make you feel better."  
Harry drank the two potions and felt the pain lessen a bit. He said softly, "Thanks, Nurse Becky. What is your last name?"  
Nurse Becky said, "It is Lion-Black. Sirius is my husband, and we have a daughter named Aquarii. She lives with her grandparents in America You remind me of Lily."  
Harry said after yawning, "You knew my mum. What was she like?"  
Nurse Becky said, "Lily was my best friend at Hogwarts. We met at the train to Hogwarts. We both got sorted into Gryffindor with the Marauders. On our 5th year, we both played a prank on James and Sirius to get them to stop annoying Snape. We made them have a tail for a week which caused James to stop acting like a git. I married Sirius the day before Lily and James got married. They made me your godmother."  
Harry asked, "Can I live with you?"  
Becky said, "I don't see why not. I'm not a falsely accused criminal on the run like Sirius. I'm going to be the assistant nurse at Hogwarts, and Aquarii is going to Hogwarts this year. I think you should try to get some sleep. Just call me Becky"  
Harry said, "Good night, Becky!"  
Becky said, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
Harry said yawning, "See you." Becky left the room to go check on other patients, and Harry fell into a deep sleep.  
On August 30th, Harry woke up at 9:00 in the morning in his hospital room. He was leaving the hospital today. He finished his oatmeal.  
Becky came in and said, "You may leave now."  
Harry put on a pair of old jeans, an oversized t-shirt, an oversized sweatshirt, and his worn out trainers and left the hospital. He walked to the Leaky Cauldron and got a room for the two nights. He went into Diagon Alley to go to Gringnott's; he exchanged some of his wizard money for 1000 pounds and also got some wizard money. He also bought some new school robes.  
Harry went out to Muggle London to go shopping for some new Muggle clothes. He decided to get some lunch first; he walked over to a Pret sandwich shop. Harry ordered a ham, cheese, and a pickle sandwich with some chips and an iced tea; he sat at a small table inside and ate his lunch. Harry walked to a clothing store called Brown's. He bought 2 pairs of Prada trousers, two black and white striped long sleeve polo shirts, three t- shirts, two pairs of sweatpants, two sweatshirts, two pairs of shorts, three long sleeve t-shirts, a pairs of jeans, a pair of Prada trainers, and a sport jacket. He went into the Gap; he bought three polo t-shirts, three pairs of jeans, two pairs of khaki pants, a rain jacket, a white dress shirt, two pairs of shorts, three button down t-shirts, two button down long sleeve shirts, two sweatpants, two sweatshirts, some underwear, two pairs of pajamas, and two sweaters.  
Harry put his bags in his room, and he had dinner at the Leaky Cauldron and met Ginny there.  
Ginny said, "Hi Harry!"  
Harry said, "Hey Ginny. What are you doing here?"  
Ginny said, "I'm staying with the twins in their flat on top of their shop. Why are you here?"  
Harry lied, "I got sick of the Dursleys', so I came here."  
Ginny said, "Okay. You look tired; maybe you should go to bed."  
Harry said, "Night Ginny!" He walked up to his room and went to bed.  
The next morning, Harry woke up and put on a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and his new trainers. He ate breakfast with Ginny.  
Harry asked, "Ginny, want to see a film with me today?"  
Ginny said, "Sure, I'd love to."  
Harry said, "Let's go see Independence Day."  
They both walked to cinema, and Harry bought the tickets and popcorn. Harry and Ginny both sat down in the movie theater and watched the movie. After the movie, they went to have lunch at a Muggle restaurant called Hard Rock Cafe.  
The waiter asked, "What will you order today?"  
Harry said, "I'll have a bacon cheese burger with cheddar cheese make it rare and a root beer float, please."  
The waiter asked, "Young lady, what would you like?"  
Ginny said, "I'll have a cob salad with Ranch dressing and a root beer float please."  
The waiter brought their lunch. Harry and Ginny ate their lunch, and they walked to a jewelry store called Pasha Jewelers. He bought a new GUESS Steel Cocoa Chronograph Watch.  
Harry asked Ginny, "Would you like me to buy you anything?" He hoped that she wouldn't want anything silver.  
Ginny said, "Ok, I'd like the silver Heart Tag Charm Necklace. Thank you!"  
Harry walked over to the salesperson and said, "Excuse me sir."  
The salesman said, "Would you like any help?"  
Harry asked, "Can you please get out the silver Heart Tag Charm Necklace for my friend?"  
The salesman got out the necklace, and Harry paid for it.  
Ginny asked, "Harry, will you put it on me?"  
Harry said, "Yes." He put the necklace on her, but a small red burn appeared on both of his hands from the silver.  
Ginny asked, "Why do you have a red mark on both of your hands?"  
Harry answered, "I'd just touched something which I'm allergic to. I think we should go into the ASDA store."  
They both went into the ASDA store, and Harry bought Dettol Antiseptic spray, a box of band-aids, and a pair of rubber gloves. They went into outside, and Ginny cleaned his burns with the antiseptic spray and put a band-aid on the burns. Harry and Ginny walked to the Leaky Cauldron.  
Ginny said, "Achoo! Achoo!"  
Harry asked, "Are you catching a cold?"  
Ginny said, "No just allergies, but my mum has a potion to treat them."  
They both go into the Leaky Cauldron where all the Weaseleys' are sitting at a table. After dinner, Harry went up to his room and went to bed for the night. 


	4. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 4 Return to Hogwarts  
Harry woke up in his room in the Leaky Cauldron on September 1st; he showered and put on his new trousers, a long sleeved shirt, and his new trainers. He went down to the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast with the Weaseleys'.  
Ron said to Harry, "Hey mate; how was your summer?"  
Harry said, "It was okay."  
Mrs. Weaseley said, "We have to go now."  
Mrs. Weaseley, Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked to the King's Cross Station where they met Hermione, boy with blond hair and brown eyes, and a girl with wavy black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a jean skirt and white shirt with sandals.  
Hermione said, "This is Aquarii Black and that is Tim Zander, my new neighbor from Australia. Those are my best friends, Ron, Harry, and Ginny."  
Aquarii said, "Hi Harry Potter, Ron, and Ginny."  
Tim said in an Australian accent, "Hey everyone."  
They went through Platform 9 ¾ and found a compartment with only three people, Remus, Mark Evans, and Aaron in it. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron went to the Prefects' compartment for the meeting and then came back into their compartment.  
Ron said, "Hi Aquarii. Do you like Quiditch?"  
Aquarii said, "I love Quiditch. I played chaser at The Sunshine Academy for Wizards and Witches in Florida. What is your favorite team?"  
Ron said, "The Chudley Canons."  
Harry said, "I like the same team."  
Ginny said, "I like the Hollyhead Harpies."  
Hermione said, "I don't really have a favorite team."  
Tim said, "Me too."  
The witch with the trolley comes in and asked, "Dears would you like anything of the trolley?"  
Harry said, "We'll take one of everything, please." Harry paid for the candy.  
Mark said, "I'm Mark Evans. Harry, I thought you go to St. Brutus."  
Harry said, "That was a lie that my uncle and aunt told the neighbors. Mark, would you like some candy?"  
Mark said, "Sure, I would like some of the jelly beans. My friends at school used to play name the flavor with them."  
Harry handed him a box of Berrie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Harry took out a red bean and ate it. He said, "I got blood flavor."  
Mark said, "Ew, I got earwax."  
Aaron said, "I got honey."  
Hermione said, "I got sugar."  
Ron said, "I got chocolate."  
Tim said, "I got broccoli."  
Ginny said, "I got dust."  
They arrived at Hogwarts, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Ginny all got on a carriage. They sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
The Sorting Hat sang:  
"The war of good and evil has started.  
Secrets must be discovered to defeat the dark lord.  
I will sort you into the right house.  
Gryffindor is for the brave.  
Slytherin is for the ones who want power.  
Hufflepuff is for the loyal.  
Ravenclaw is for the smart."  
Prof. McGonagall said, "This year, we have two sixth year transfer students who will be sorted with the first years. Black, Aquarii!"  
Aquarii sat down on the stool and put the hat on her head.  
The hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Aquarii goes to the table and sits down next to Ron.  
Prof. McGonagall called, "Creevey, Anne!"  
The hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" She walks to the Gryffindor table.  
Prof. McGonagall called, "Evans, Mark!"  
The hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Prof. McGonagall called, "Lob, Michelle!"  
The hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"  
Prof. McGonagall called, "Summer, Frank!"  
The hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Prof. McGonagall called, "White, Aaron!"  
The hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Prof. McGonagall called, "Winder, Wendy!"  
The hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"  
Prof. McGonagall called, "Zander, Timothy!"  
The hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
The sorting had finished. Prof. Dumbledore said, "I have a couple of announcements to make. Please welcome back Prof. Lupin for the DADA teacher, and please welcome Prof. Lucas, his assistant. Please welcome Nurse Becky Lion who will be assisting Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing and our new magical healing professor. The Forbidden Forest is off limits. The Whomping Willow is forbidden if anyone goes near it, you'll get a month of detention. Tuck in!"  
Harry ate his dinner. He said, "Prof. Dumbledore wants to see me about something. I'll be up shortly."  
Ginny said, "Okay!"  
Hermione whispered the password for their common room, "Scallywags."  
Harry walked to Prof. Dumbledore's office, but he didn't know the password. He guessed, "Lemon Drops! Canary Creams! LET ME IN!"  
Prof. Lupin said, "Harry, need some help. Hershey's Kisses!" The gargoyles moved aside, and they walked in and sat down in the chairs across from Prof. Dumbledore.  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "Harry, this is about what you are going to do on the full moon."  
Harry said, "Okay."  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "On the full moon, you will go to Prof. Lupin's office for a potion, and then you both go to the Whomping Willow to get into the Shrieking Shack for the whole night. Harry, promise me that you won't leave the Shrieking Shack on the nights with full moons."  
Harry said, "I promise."  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "Okay. The teachers will know why you're not in class the day of the full moon, Harry."  
Harry said, "Ok. May I go back to my common room?"  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "Yes, you may."  
Harry went to the Gryffindor common room.  
Ron asked, "What did Prof. Dumbledore want to see you?"  
Harry said lying, "The Quiditch team."  
Ron said, "Ok."  
Harry said yawning, "I'm going to bed, Ron. Night, Ron!"  
Ron said, "Night, Harry!"  
Harry went up to his dorm and fell asleep. 


	5. Potions, Bogarts, and Magical Creatures

Chapter 5 Potions, Bogarts, and Magical Creatures  
Harry woke up; he showered and put on his trousers, a button down long sleeve shirt, socks, shoes, and his robe. Harry went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
Hermione, Ron, Aquarii, Ginny, and Neville said, "Morning Harry!"  
Harry said, "I have NEWT'S Potions then DADA, lunch, and COMC, today."  
Hermione said, "Ron, Aquarii, and I have the same schedule."  
Neville said, "I have Muggle Studies, DADA, lunch, and COMC."  
Ginny said, "I have Transfiguration, Charms, lunch, and History of Magic."  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aquarii went to the Potions' classroom.  
Snape said, "Today, we are going to be making the Polyjuice potion. The ingredients are on the board. Get to work!"  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione both made the potion in their second year, so Harry and Ron made the potion just right. Hermione and Aquarii also made the potion prefect.  
Snape said, "Potter and Weaseley, 5 points to Gryffindor. Granger and Black, 5 points to Gryffindor. The next class, you will be testing your potion. Class dismissed!"  
Harry, Ron, Aquarii, and Hermione went to the DADA classroom and sat down at the desks in the front with Neville. Prof. Lucas looked about 20 years old, and he had blond hair and green eyes and standing next to Remus.  
Remus said, "I'm sure you all remember me from your third year. This is my assistant Prof. Lucas who will be taking over my class during the full moon as you know by now that I'm a werewolf. Today, we are going to be doing a review on Bogarts."  
Prof. Lucas (Sirius) said, "I hope to see the Snape bogart!"  
Remus said, "Neville, I think everyone would like you to go first."  
Neville walked up to the bogart with his wand pointing at it; the bogart turning into Prof. Snape. Neville said, "Riddickulus!" The Snape bogart was wearing his grandmother's dress.  
Remus said, "Good job, Neville and 10 points to Gryffindor!"  
A lot of the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor bogarts were different then the third year, but Ron's and some Hufflepuffs' bogarts were same as the third year. Everyone had gone, and it was Harry's turn.  
Remus asked, "Harry would you like a go?"  
Harry nodded and walked to the bogart. The bogart turned into a full moon. Harry pointed his wand at it and said, "Riddickulus!" The full moon bogart had white wings.  
Remus said, "Good job, Harry and 10 points to Gryffindor! Harry, please stay after class for a couple minutes." Remus finished off the bogart.  
Everyone except Harry left to go to lunch. Harry said, "Prof. Lupin and Prof. Lucas, what do you want?"  
Sirius said, "Harry, I know that you're a werewolf, because you're and Remus's bogart turned into the same thing, the full moon."  
Harry said, "Yes, I am one. It happened at Quiditch camp. On the full moon, I stupidly went on a walk and a wolf growled. I didn't know it was a werewolf; the werewolf attacked and bit my left shoulder. I passed out and woke up at St. Mungo's. It was another werewolf then Remus. I know you're Sirius."  
Sirius said, "Yes, I am Sirius. I just tripped into the veil by mistake because I wasn't looking where I was going. I saw your parents, and they helped me get out of there. The next morning, I was back in the Department of Mysteries in my dog form, and I came here. Prof. Dumbledore gave me the assistant DADA professor job if I went under a disguise. I agreed to be Prof. Orion Lucas, and I just take an age reducing potion and do the change hair and eye spell every morning."  
Harry asked, "Sirius, will you go with us to the Shrieking Shack?"  
Remus said, "Padfoot always goes with me on the full moon."  
Sirius said, "I will go with you too, Harry. Call me Prof. Lucas when around students and teachers."  
Harry said, "Let's get some lunch! I'm starved."  
They walked to the Great Hall. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, and he grabbed a ham sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry walked to the COMC pasture with Ron, Hermione, Aquarii, and Neville.  
Hagrid said, "Today, you are goin' to be learnin' about unicorns. Hermione, would you mind tellin' us about unicorns?"  
Hermione said, "A unicorn is a horse-like creature with a single straight spiraled horn in the middle of its forehead. It is a symbol of virginity. The unicorn foals are gold and don't turn silver until three. If you drink the blood of an unicorn, you'll live a cursed life. You can pluck the hair off without hurting; their hair is used in potions and wands."  
Hagrid said, "10 points to Gryffindor, Hermione. Today, you will be plucking hairs off of the unicorn, everyone grab a basket."  
Harry and Neville were partners, and they filled the basket with unicorn hair. Harry, Ron, Neville, Aquarii, and Hermione all went to the library before dinner to do their Potion homework, and Neville to do his Muggle Studies homework. They went to dinner which was beef pot roast and mashed potatoes with a goblet of pumpkin juice to drink. They all go into their common room.  
Ron asked, "Harry, want to play chess?"  
Harry said, "Yes."  
Ron won the game of chess, and they went to bed. 


	6. Quiditch Tryouts and the Shrieking Shack

**Chapter 6 Quiditch Tryouts and the Shrieking Shack**

On September 26, Harry woke up feeling really sick and tired because the full moon was tomorrow, and today was Quiditch tryouts. Harry went down to the Great Hall and sat down with his friends at the Gryffindor table, and he took a piece of toast.

Harry said after yawning, "Morning, you guys."

Ginny said after yawning herself, "Morning, Harry. You look awful. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Harry lied, "I had bad dreams last night, and your brother woke me up at 6:00 a.m. I think I might be coming down with something. You don't so good yourself."

Ginny said, "Not much, Hermione and Aquarii were talking until 11 o'clock, and Hermione woke me up at 5 o'clock this morning."

Hermione said, "Harry, you need to eat more than a piece of toast."

Harry yelled, "I'M NOT HUNGRY. GET THE POINT, HERMIONE!"

Hermione said, "Okay. You don't have to yell."

Harry said, "Sorry, Hermione. I got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Ron said, "What?"

Hermione said, "Muggle saying. It means he's not in a very good mood, today. We should go to Transfiguration."

Harry, Ron, Aquarii, Neville, and Hermione walked into the Transfiguration classroom where they sat in their desks.

Prof. McGonagall said, "Today, we are going human to animal transfiguration. The spell is homoinis mus muris."

Harry raised his hand.

Prof. McGonagall said, "Yes, Mr. Potter."

Harry said, "May I go to the hospital wing? I don't feel so good."  
Prof. McGonagall said, "Go ahead, Mr. Potter."

Harry bumped into Sirius in his Prof. Lucas disguise. He said, "Sorry, Prof. Lucas; I wasn't looking where I was going."

Sirius asked, "Where you going?"  
Harry yelled, "I'M GOING TO THE HOSPITAL WING BECAUSE I FEEL AWFUL!"

Harry heard Sirius mumbled "werewolves."

Sirius said, "Ok."

Harry said, "I'm sorry for yelling. I'm not in a very good mood today."

Sirius said, "The full moon is getting to you also. I'll walk with you to the hospital wing."

Harry said as they walked to the Hospital Wing, "Yes pre-full moon sickness."

They walked into the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey said, "Mr. Potter, what is wrong?"

Harry replied, "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Madame Pomfrey comes back with a vial of a pink potion and said, "Harry, take this; it is a stomach settling potion. You need some sleep. You can go to your dorm; you are excused from classes today and tomorrow."

Harry drank the potion and said, "Thank you."

Harry went to the Gryffindor common room and then went to his dorm. He fell asleep.

Ron said shaking his friend, "Harry, wake up! It is almost time for Quiditch tryouts and we're the captains. I brought you a roast beef sandwich with a bottle of water for lunch."

Harry said tiredly as grabbing the sandwich, "I'm up."

Ron said, "Good, feeling better?"  
Harry replied after taking a bite of his sandwich, "Yes, a little."

Ron and Harry walked to the Quiditch Pitch in their Quiditch robes.

Harry stood in the middle of the Quiditch Pitch and said, "I'm Harry Potter. I'm your captain for Quiditch this year and my co-captain is Ron Weaseley who will be the captain on days that I can't make it. The positions that we need are two chasers, two beaters, and a reserve seeker. Ginny Weaseley, Katie Bell, and Aquarii Black mount your brooms. I want to work a play to confuse Ron the keeper. Ginny you throw the Quaffle to Katie you fake a shot at the goal then Aquarii catches it and shots it."

The three chasers work the play perfectly. Harry said, "We have are two new chasers Ginny Weaseley and Aquarii Black. Mark Evans and Aaron White mount your brooms. I want you to keep hitting the bludger away from the dummies 10 times."

Mark and Aaron were brilliant beaters. Harry said, "Mark and Aaron are our new beaters. Colin Creevey, I want you to find the snitch."

Colin caught the snitch in 10 minutes. Harry said, "Colin is our reserve seeker. Hit the showers."

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Aquarii went to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry helped himself to a huge helping of Shepard's pie, a piece of bread with butter, two sausages, some roasted vegetables, and a glass of pumpkin juice.

Hermione said, "Harry, I never seen you with that much food before."

Harry said after eating a sausage, "Um, I'm a teenage boy; I'm supposed to be eating a lot."

Hermione said, "Right."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Aquarii went to their common room to talk.

Harry said yawning, "I'm bushed. Night you guys!

Harry went up to his dorm and fell asleep. Next morning, Ron was trying wake his friend up.

Ron said as shaking him, "Harry, wake up!"

Harry said sleepily, "I'm excused from classes today because I'm not feeling well. Tell me what I missed in the classes."

Ron said, "Okay." He left

Harry fell back asleep until Ron brought him his lunch.

Ron said, "Harry, I brought you your lunch. I have to go to class."

Harry said, "Thanks." Ron left.

Harry ate his lunch and went into the common room to read a book called t01 Greatest Quiditch Moves that he got from Hermione for his birthday. At 3:30 in afternoon, Dobby brought Harry his dinner which was a steak, potatoes, carrots, and chocolate pudding for dessert with a bottle of water.

Harry said, "Thank you, Dobby."

Harry finished his dinner just as Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Aquarii came into the common room.

Ginny asked, "Harry, what are you reading?"

Harry said, "A Quiditch book. I found a really good play for the team."

Ron said, "Cool."

Harry looked at his watch, and it was 4:30 p.m. He lied, "I need to go to the hospital wing because I'm coming down with the stomach flu."

Hermione said, "Ok."

Harry hurried to Prof. Lupin's office, and he knocked on the door.

Remus said, "Harry, come on in."

Harry went into Prof. Lupin's office and sat down next to Sirius and Remus.

Remus said as handing Harry a vial of a brown potion, "Harry, take that."

Harry drank the Wolfsbane Potion and said, "Yuck, this stuff tastes horrible."

Remus said after drinking his own potion, "I know, Harry, but it helps us keep our own mind so we won't bite anyone."

Harry said, "I know, Prof. Lupin. Sirius, you're lucky that you don't have to take a disgusting potion."

Sirius said, "Wrong, I have to take an awful potion too until Wormtail is caught, the age reducing potion."

Remus said, "We have to get to the Shrieking Shack before the sun sets, now."

Remus, Sirius in his dog form (Padfoot), and Harry walked to the Whomping Willow. Remus froze the tree by pressing a stick in the middle of its trunk, and they crawled inside to the Shrieking Shack. Harry had been in the Shrieking Shack before during his third year. Padfoot walked to the other side to wait until the werewolves transform. The full moon rose as screams from Remus and Harry were heard as they transform into werewolves. Harry became a dark grey almost black wolf and Remus was a light grey wolf with a few specks of brown. Harry sniffed the scent of Remus's werewolf form and Sirius's dog form and relaxed a bit, but this time it was different than Harry's transformation at the wizard hospital because he was under control with his own mind not the wolf's mind. Harry playfully bit Padfoot, and they all got engaged in a game of canine tag until they fell asleep on the floor.

The next morning at 5 o'clock, Harry and Remus were human again however Sirius was not. Sirius became human again once he realized that it was morning.

Sirius said yawning, "Harry and Moony, you awake?"

Harry said yawning himself, "Yes."

Remus said also yawning, "Harry and Padfoot, you know yawns are contagious."

Harry and Sirius said, "Sorry Remus."

Remus said, "I think we get to the hospital wing and also get some sleep."

Harry said, "Sirius, you should transform into Prof. Lucas."

Sirius drank a vial of a black potion and transformed into Prof. Lucas, and they walked out of Shrieking Shack and to the hospital wing. Harry and Remus both lay down on beds next to each other. Sirius left to go to his quarters for some sleep since it was Saturday. Madame Pomfrey gave Harry and Remus each of them a pain relieving potion and a healing potion which they took right away. Madame Pomfrey healed Remus's cuts first.

Madame Pomfrey asked, "Harry, did you get cuts or bruises from your transformation?"

Harry answered, "Yes on my arms and legs."

Madame Pomfrey healed his wounds and said, "Harry, you need to get some sleep now."

Harry fell right to sleep on the bed. Harry woke up around 6:00 p.m.

Madame Pomfrey said, "Harry, you may go to the Great Hall for dinner."

Harry nodded and walked slowly to the Great Hall where he sat down with his friends.

Ron said to Harry, "Hey mate, feeling better?"

Harry said after taking a bite of his chicken, "Yes much, just tired."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Aquarii went into their common room. Aquarii and Ron played wizard chess while Hermione read a book leaving Harry and Ginny to talk.

Ginny said, "Where were you last night? I was so worried that Voldemort got you."

Harry lied, "I was in the hospital wing with the stomach flu last night."

Ginny said, "Ok."

Harry asked, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade after the Quiditch game with me?"

Ginny said, "I'd love to."

Harry said yawning, "Night Ginny, Ron, Aquarii, Neville, and Hermione."

Harry went to his dorm and fell asleep on his bed for the night.


	7. 1st Quiditch Game and Hogsmeade

Chapter 7 1st Quiditch Game and Hogsmeade  
Harry woke up early in the morning of the day of the first Quiditch game for the season which was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw in the morning and the Hogsmeade trip was in the afternoon. It was also the week before the full moon which was on the next Saturday. He also had a bad dream about Voldemort and his Death Eaters killing his aunt, uncle, and Mark's mum and dad.  
Harry ate two pieces of toast and bacon. Prof. McGonagall came over and said, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Evans, Prof. Dumbledore would like to see you now. Come with me."  
Harry and Mark followed Prof. McGonagall into Prof. Dumbledore's office. Prof. Dumbledore said, "Thank you, Prof. McGonagall." Prof. McGonagall left his office.  
Harry asked, "Prof. Dumbledore, What did you want to see us for?"  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry but I have some bad and good news for you and Mark. Last night the Death Eaters killed your aunt and uncle, but your cousin Dudley was not killed somehow, Harry. Mark, the Death Eaters also killed your mother and father. Harry and Mark, you are third cousins. Their funeral is on next Monday, you two will be excused from classes then."  
Mark said sadly, "I have to get ready for Quiditch. Bye Harry and Prof. Dumbledore." He left.  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "I would like you to continue Occulmency but with me this time. Please be here at 7:00 p.m. for your Occulmency lesson."  
Harry said, "Ok. See you."  
Harry walked to the Quiditch locker room with his broom and got his Quiditch robes on. Harry said in the locker room, "Today is the first Quiditch match of the season with Ravenclaw. I want everyone to their best to win. Now get out there!"  
The Gryffindor team walked out on to the Quiditch pitch and every mounted their brooms.  
Madame Hooch said, "Captains shake hands."  
Harry and Cho shook hands and the game begins.  
Dennis Creevey said, "Ginny Weaseley scores with the Quaffle. Gryffindor:100 points and Ravenclaw:100 points."  
Harry spots the snitch, and he flies up and caught the snitch. Dennis said, "Harry caught the snitch and Gryffindor wins the game with 300 points."  
Harry took a shower and changed into a pair of nice trousers and a white button-down long sleeve shirt with his trainers and school robes. He hurried down to the Great Hall to meet Ginny.  
Ginny said, "Hi Harry, ready to go?"  
Harry said, "Yeah, Ginny love."  
Harry and Ginny take a carriage to Hogsmeade. They walked to a coffee shop for lunch called Madame Puddifoot's. Harry ordered a ham and cheese sandwich and crisps with a cup of tea and Ginny ordered a turkey sandwich and crisps with a cup of tea.  
Harry asked Ginny after finishing his lunch, "Would you like to go to Honeydukes?"  
Ginny replied, "Yes, I'd love to."  
Harry and Ginny bought some candy and then met up with Ron, Hermione, Tim, Neville, and Aquarii. They went back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron played chess until dinner.  
Harry said after taking his last bite of venison to his friends, "I'm continuing my Occulmency with Prof. Dumbledore. I have to go now."  
Harry walked into Dumbledore's office after he said the password. Prof. Dumbledore said, "We are going work on Occulmency. Harry, I want you to think of a word only one."  
Harry thought of a word. Prof. Dumbledore asked, "Harry, are you ready?"  
Harry nodded.  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "Legimens." Harry saw his headmaster come back into focus. Prof. Dumbledore said, "Good job, Harry. You may go back to your common room, now." Harry went into his common room and to his dorm for the night. 


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 8 Secrets Revealed**

Harry woke up late on the day before the full moon; he grabbed a piece of toast and hurried to the Potions' classroom.

Prof. Snape said, "Potter, You're late. 5 points from Gryffindor! Take your seat!"

Harry sat next to Ron, and they made the amnesia draught. They went to their DADA class next.

Prof. Lupin said, "Today, we are going to be learning how to produce a Patronous. Harry, what is a Patronous?"

Harry said, "It is to ward off the Dementors. The Patronous produces a shield to guard you from the Dementors."

Prof. Lupin said, "Good job, Harry and 10 points to Gryffindor. The spell is Expecto Patronum. I want everyone to chose a partner and work on your Patronous."

Harry helped Neville on his Patronous. They went to lunch however Harry didn't see Mark anywhere at the table.

Ginny asked, "Do you feel okay?"

Harry said yawning, "Not really."

Ron said, "I'll do the captain duties for Quiditch practice for today. You go take a little nap."

Harry said yawning again, "Okay."

He went into the common room and saw that Mark was lying down on the couch.

Mark said silently, "I wish I was dead."

Harry said, "Hi Mark. You don't mean that?"

Mark said, "Yes I do."

Harry asked, "Mark, what is wrong?"

Mark said, "I'll tell the truth. I have a mental condition called Bipolar Disorder. I have severe mood swings on and off. I had it since I was 7 when my Grandmother died. Sometimes I do stupid things like fake sick, climb up high in things, and throw stuff; I wish I could just be normal without having to do those things. I can be dangerous to be around sometimes. You hate me now!"

Harry said, "I don't hate you. Maybe there is a potion that will stop you from doing those things. Let's go to Prof. Dumbledore office; he helped me with my problems a million times."

Harry and Mark went to Prof. Dumbledore's office; Harry said the password and they went in. They saw Prof. Snape and Prof. Dumbledore talking.

Harry said, "Excuse me, but we need to talk to Prof. Dumbledore about something."

Prof. Snape said, "I have a potion to work on." He left.

Prof. Dumbledore said, "Yes Harry."

Harry said, "Mark has a condition called Bipolar Disorder. Is there any potions that will help him."

Mark said, "I had it since I was 7."

Prof. Dumbledore said, "Mark, there is new potion for wizards and witches with Bipolar Disorder called Mood Tamer that will stop you from doing bad things; you will start taking it once a week starting tomorrow. Harry, I'll see you at 7 tonight for your last Occulmency lesson."

Harry and Mark both nodded and left. Mark headed to Quiditch practice while Harry went to the common room for a nap until dinner. Harry went down to dinner and had pork chops, carrots, pies, and Yorkshire pudding. He went back to Prof. Dumbledore's office for his Occulmency lesson.

Prof. Dumbledore said, "Legimens!"

Nothing happened and Harry didn't see any of his bad memories come back to him."

Prof. Dumbledore said, "Good job, Harry; you mastered Occulmency. You may leave now."

Harry went to straight to bed for the night without any visions from Voldemort. Harry didn't wake up until noon the next day.

Harry said after taking a bite of his hamburger, "Hey Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Aquarii, and Neville."  
Ron said, "You finally got up."

They all went into the library to do their homework until Harry had to leave.

Harry lied, "I going to the Hospital Wing because I have a huge headache." He walked to Prof. Lupin's office.

Prof. Lupin said, "Hi Harry."

Harry drank the Wolfsbane Potion and said, "Hi Prof. Lupin and Sirius."

The three walked to the Whomping Willow, and they crawled inside to the Shrieking Shack. Hermione, Aquarii, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were under the invisibility cloak following their friend and two teachers to find out where Harry really went on the full moon because they didn't believe his excuses. They went into The Whomping Willow and were in the Shrieking Shack; they took off the invisibility cloak and saw Harry, Sirius, and Remus.

Neville said, "Sirius, y-ou're alive."

Sirius said, "Yes, I am. You five shouldn't be here after all it is the night of the full moon."

Aquarii said as hugging Sirius, "Dad, I haven't seen since I was one."

Ron said, "Harry, I thought you were in the hospital wing."

Hermione said, "Harry, you're a werewolf."

Harry said, "Yes, I'm one. How did you know?"

Hermione said, "Remember in our first DADA class when reviewed Bogarts; your Bogart changed into the full moon like Prof. Lupin's. I didn't realize it at first until you started disappearing on the full moon nights."

Ron said, "Friends don't keep secrets from each other."

Harry said, "I just didn't want to tell you guys because I thought you wouldn't want to be my friends anymore. I guess that I should've told about Prof. Lucas being Sirius."

Hermione said, "It doesn't bother us that you're a werewolf. We like Remus just fine even if he is a werewolf."

Harry asked, "Sirius, would you mind teaching them to become animagi, please?"

Sirius said, "Yes, I would be happy to teach your friends how to become animagi starting Monday. Ron, Hermione, Aquarii, and Neville, you should head back to the castle now before Remus and Harry become werewolves." Sirius transformed into a dog.  
Harry said, "You should leave now. Grr! Grr!" He was a werewolf now and he smelled humans there.

The werewolf Harry was about to attack them, but Remus howled and Padfoot jumped on him giving Hermione enough time to throw the invisibility cloak over them. The five ran back to the castle and to hospital wing for the night.

The next morning, Harry woke in his human form, and he remembered that his friends were here last night. Sirius was now Prof. Lucas, and they walked to the hospital wing to sleep. At three o'clock when he woke up and saw his five friends standing around him.

Harry asked, "Did Prof. Lupin or I bite you guys?"

Hermione said, "We only got a couple of scratches, but we're fine."

Prof. Lupin said as he and Mark walked into the Hospital Wing, "Harry, we have to go. We are going to be meeting Dudley at the Leaky Cauldron."

Prof. Lupin, Harry, and Mark took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron where Dudley was waiting outside looking freaked out.

Harry walked over to Dudley and said, "Hi Dudley and those are Prof. Remus Lupin, my DADA teacher and our third cousin, Mark Evans."

Dudley said, "Those freaks killed my parents, and they came to my school to torture me, and I blew them up because I was so angry at them. I hate those freaks."

Harry said, "Dudley, not all wizards or witches are bad; they are plenty good ones like us. Dudley, you will be coming with us back to Hogwarts because you're wizard."

Dudley said, "Now, I'll be considered a freak by everyone."

Remus said, "Dudley, you need to just give us a chance. We aren't freaks or monsters just different from other people."

Dudley said, "I'll give it a chance. Harry, I'm sorry for treating you bad all those years because I was really jealous of you. Mark, I'm sorry for beating you up during the summer. Let's all forget about the past and start fresh."

Harry said yawning, "Okay, Dudley."

Mark said, "Okay."

The four of them went into Diagon Alley. Harry got enough Muggle money to buy a suit and some wizard money for Dudley. They went into Olivelander's Wand Shop to get Dudley a wand.

Mr. Olivelander said, "Mr. Dursley, please to see you at last. Which is your wand hand?"

Dudley held out his right hand, and the tape measure began measuring automatically while Mr. Olivelander digging through boxes.

Mr. Olivelander said as handing Dudley a wand, "14 inch willow wand with a core of unicorn tail hair. Give it a wave."

Dudley gave it a wave but nothing happened. Mr. Olivelander said, "No! Try this one it is a maple wand with the essence of dragon heartstring."

Dudley waved it and nothing happened again. Mr. Olivelander said, "Try this one. It is 14 inch Mahogany wand with the essence of bog myrtle great for transfiguration."

Dudley waved it and yellow sparks shot out of it. Dudley paid for his wand. They went into Muggle London.

Remus said, "I'll meet you three at Steph's Restaurant for dinner."

Harry, Mark, and Dudley went to a clothing shop. They all bought black suits and dress shoes. They met Remus at Steph's Restaurant. Harry and Remus had bangers and mash with milk to drink. Mark had a steak and kidney pie with milk to drink, and Dudley had a chicken dish and milk. They all walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and headed to their rooms for the night.

The next morning, Mark woke Harry up.

Mark said, "Wake up!"

Harry mumbled, "Five more minutes."

Mark yelled, "WAKE UP NOW!"

Harry said as getting up from the bed, "I'm up!" Harry got dressed in the bathroom.

Mark said as Harry came out of the bathroom, "Let's go help Prof. Lupin wake our cousin."

They both walked to their cousin's room where they saw Prof. Lupin trying to wake Dudley.

Remus said, "He's worse than James."

Harry said, "Let's do a prank to get him up."

Remus said, "Ok."

Harry throws an exploding water balloon at Dudley making a loud boom and waking him up. He jumped out of bed.

Dudley said laughing, "Alright I'm up. Good joke, Harry." Dudley quickly gets dressed.

The four ate breakfast and took a bus to the church and cemetery for the funeral.   
Remus said, "I'll meet you in the coffee shop." He left.

Harry, Dudley, and Mark both went to the funeral which was pretty boring. They just placed flowers on their graves and then went to the coffee shop for some lunch and meet Remus. Dudley just had a salad and a glass of water while Harry and Remus had a roast beef sandwich with a cup of coffee; Mark had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of chocolate milk.

Remus asked, "Are you three ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

Everyone except Remus said, "Yes."

They took the Knight Bus to Hogwarts, and they went into Dumbledore's office.

Prof. Dumbledore said, "Dudley, Welcome to Hogwarts! You will be sorted now."

Dudley put the Sorting Hat on.

The hat said, "You like to beat up people, but you don't qualities for Slytherin. You have a good heart because you changed your ways. You're a Hufflepuff!"

Dudley took off the hat.

Prof. Dumbledore said as Prof. Sprout entered his office, "Dudley, Madame Pomfrey wants you on a real diet. Prof. Sprout will take you to the Hospital Wing and then to your common room. Dinner is at 6 o'clock."

Dudley went with Prof. Sprout leaving Harry, Mark, and Remus with Prof. Dumbledore.

Prof. Dumbledore asked, "Mark, how is the potion working?"

Mark said, "Great, I realized what I'm doing and stop it before it happens."

Prof. Dumbledore said, "Mark, you may leave." Mark leaves.

Harry said, "I almost attacked my friends on Saturday night, but I took the Wolfsbane Potion."

Prof. Dumbledore said, "Probably you just had a reaction to it like Prof. Lupin did in your third year."

Remus said, "Remember I almost attacked Ron, Hermione, and Harry but Sirius distracted me like we did with you."

Prof. Dumbledore said, "You may leave, now."

Harry and Remus walked to the Great Hall.

Harry asked, "How come you didn't get mad at me when I was bit by a werewolf for stupidly going on a walk during the full moon at camp?"

Remus said, "It happens. When I was bitten, my parents were very supportive about it, so I was supportive about you when I saw you at St. Mungo's that is why Prof. Dumbledore asked me to come back to teach."

Harry said as heading to the Gryffindor table, "Thanks!"

Harry sat down next to his friends and ate dinner. They went into the common room.

Hermione said, "I guess we were all keeping secrets from each other. Tim is my boyfriend; I've been going out since the beginning of summer."

Ron said, "Aquarii is my girlfriend."

Neville said, "I've been going out with Luna."

Harry said, "Other then I'm a werewolf, I've been going out with Ginny. Ron you tend to be overprotective of your sister that why I didn't tell you."

Hermione said, "Let's all hit the sack."

Ron said, "What?"

Harry said, "She means go to bed."

They all went to their dorms and fell asleep for the night.


	9. Animagi and Apparating

Chapter 9 Animagi and Apparating  
Harry woke up excited on November 18 because he was going to taking his apparating test today. He got dressed quickly and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was thankful that the full moon wasn't for 7 days because he had enough to worry about.  
Ron said, "Harry, you have some grey hair."  
Harry said, "It just part of being a werewolf, Ron."  
Hermione said, "The full moon isn't for 7 days. Tonight we are going take the potion I made to become animagi."  
Aquarii said, "We should get to Potions before we're late."  
They all walked to the dungeon for their potions' class.  
Prof. Snape said, "Today we are going to make a healing potion. The directions and ingredients are on the board. Get to work!"  
Harry asked in whisper, "Ron, would you chop the silver ore for me?"  
Ron whispered, "Sure, mate."  
They finished the potion and went to their DADA class. Remus said, "We are going to learn how to defend ourselves from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The spell is profundus sopor which will knock your opponent to the ground and cause him or her to fall into a deep sleep. The reverse spell is concitare. Everyone partner up and take turns."  
Harry asked Neville who was his partner, "Neville, do you want to go first?"  
Neville said, "Okay."  
Harry said, "Now go."  
Neville pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Profundus spoor!" Harry falls into a deep sleep on the ground. Neville said, "Concitare!" Harry awoke.  
Harry said, "Good job. Now it's my turn. Ready, Neville?"  
Neville said, "Yes."  
Harry said with his wand out at Neville said, "Profundus sopor!" Neville fell asleep and Harry said, "Concitare!" Neville woke up.  
Remus said, "10 points for Gryffindor! Harry, see me after class."  
Everyone but Harry left for lunch. Harry said, "Prof. Lupin, what did you want see me about?"  
Remus said, "I want you to come to my office at 4:00 p.m. everyday until the full moon for the Wolfsbane potion. Now, you may go to lunch."  
Harry bumped into Dudley and Hannah snogging on the way to the Great Hall.  
Dudley said, "Sorry, we didn't see you, Harry."  
Harry said, "It was my fault that I wasn't looking where I was going. You should do that in public what if a teacher catches you two."  
Dudley said, "You're right. See you, Harry!" Dudley and Hannah left.  
Harry went into the Great Hall for lunch.  
Ron asked, "What did Prof. Lupin want to see you about?"  
Harry said, "Stuff about the Wolfsbane Potion."  
After lunch, they went outside Hogwarts for their Apparating test. Mr. Allen Matson had blond hair and hazel eyes.  
Mr. Matson said, "Mr. Harry Potter, I'm Allan Matson; I going to be testing you for your Apparating License. You're the person that my son bit by accident during camp after all it was my fault that I forgot about the full moon that week."  
Harry said, "I'm ready."  
Mr. Matson said, "I want you to apparate outside of Honeydukes then back to the Hogwarts' gates."  
Harry closed his eyes and imagined that he was outside of Honeydukes. He disappeared with a pop, and he was outside of Honeydukes. Harry did the something and was back by the Hogwarts' gates.  
Mr. Matson said as handing Harry his apparating license, "Congratulations, you passed your apparating test!"  
Harry walked to Remus's office and knocked on his door.  
Remus said, "Come in, Harry."  
Harry went into his office and sat down on a chair. Harry said, "Hi."  
Remus said as handing him a vial of the Wolfsbane Potion, "Harry take this; it should be taken the whole week before the full moon. I forgot to tell you about that."  
Harry drank the Wolfsbane Potion and said, "I will never like this stuff."  
Remus asked, "Would you like some tea?"  
Harry said, "Yes, please."  
Remus said as handing Harry a cup of tea, "Here you go, Harry. Did you pass the apparating test?"  
Harry said after taking a sip of his tea, "Yes, I passed. I'm so glad that I don't have to go by Floo Powder or take the Knight Bus anymore."  
Remus said, "Congratulations, Harry. Sirius is out looking for that rat, Wormtail. You better go to the Great Hall for dinner."  
Harry said, "Bye Prof. Lupin."  
Remus said, "Bye, Harry."  
Harry walked to the Great Hall and sat down next to his friends at their house table.  
Harry asked after taking a bite of venison, "Ron, Neville, Aquarii, and Hermione, did you all pass the apparating test?"  
Hermione said, "We all passed it."  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Aquarii, and Ginny went to their common room to get Harry's invisibility cloak, so they could go into the Shrieking Shack without being seen. They walked into the Shrieking Shack and saw Sirius in there.  
Sirius said as handing everyone six cups of a potion that looked like mud except for himself and Harry, "Hi Harry, Ginny, Neville, Aquarii, Ron, and Hermione. What does everyone want to turn into?"  
Ron said, "A tiger!"  
Hermione said, "A barn owl!"  
Ginny said, "A red fox!"  
Aquarii said, "A Newfoundland dog!"  
Nevile said, "A hare!"  
Sirius said, "Now I want to you five to drink the potion."  
Hermione takes a sip of the potion and said, "Yuck! It tastes like mud!"  
Harry said, "It got to be not as bad as the Wolfsbane Potion!"  
Sirius said, "Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Nevile, and Aquarii, drink all of it."  
Hermione drank the rest of the potion in one gulp, and Ron, Ginny, Neville, and and Aquarii drank all their potions.  
Sirius said, "Now I want you to think about becoming the animal that you said you wanted to become, and you will change into it. It will be painful for the first couple of times that you do it."  
Hermione thought about being a barn owl, and she felt her hands and feet became wings and talons as she became a barn owl. Ron thought about being a tiger and became a magnificent one. Aquarii became a big black dog like her father, and Ginny became a red fox. Neville became a hare.  
Sirius said, "Good job, everyone. Now I want you to become human again."  
Everyone became humans again. Sirius said, "You guys should get back to your dorms now!"  
The six teens went back to their dorms for the night and went to sleep. 


	10. The New Marauders

Chapter 10 The New Marauders  
It was the day of the full moon; Harry slept until noon. He got dressed and went down for lunch.  
Ron said, "Harry, you're finally awake!"  
Hermione said, "Ron, don't be so rude. You know werewolves like to sleep the day of the full moon."  
Ron said, "Sorry, Harry. I guess I forgot about the full moon, today."  
Harry said, "Let's restart the Marauders."  
Neville, Ron, Aquarii, Ginny, and Hermione said, "Yes."  
Harry said as handing each of them a skiving snack-box, "I want to take it right when you get to Hagrid's class then we'll have the common room to ourselves to talk about you-know-what. Dumbledore wants to see me now."  
Harry went into Dumbledore's office; Harry sat down on the chair.  
Dumbledore said, "Three people were killed by Death Eaters last night. They were Dudley Dursley, Hannah Abbot, and Tim Zander."  
Harry said fighting the urge to yell at his headmaster, "Voldemort is always ruining my life."  
Dumbledore said, "The Death Eater was caught in the Forbidden Forest; it was Bellatrix Lestrange. You may go, Harry."  
Harry walked back to his common room and sat down on the couch. He said, "Hi Ron, Hermione, Neville, Aquarii, and Ginny."  
Hermione said, "Let's come up with nicknames. I'll be Wiseeyes because I'm an owl."  
Ron said, "I'll be Prowler because I'm a tiger."  
Aquarii said, "I'll be Blackpaw since I'm a dog."  
Neville said, "I'll be Thumper because I'm a hare."  
Harry said, "I'll be Lunar because I'm a werewolf."  
Ginny said, "I'll be Foxtail."  
Hermione said, "Harry, you need to go to Prof. Lupin's office, now."  
Harry said, "Okay, Wiseeyes."  
Harry went to Remus's office for the Wolfsbane Potion.  
Remus said, "Hello Harry."  
Harry said after drinking the potion, "I hate this stuff."  
Remus and Harry both went into the Shrieking Shack followed by six animagi, two dogs, an owl, a hare, a fox, and a tiger. Harry knew who they were, and so did Remus. Harry's and Remus's begin screaming in pain as they became werewolves. The five canines play chased and wrestled with each other while the tiger tried catching the hare and the owl. They finally fell asleep.  
The next morning at 5 o'clock, Harry woke up in his human form with his robes torn, and he was extremely sore and tired from his transformation. He saw Ron, Neville, Aquarii, Sirius, Hermione, and Ginny in their animal forms and Remus in his human form sleeping. The animagi became humans, and Remus woke up.  
Remus said groggily, "Good Morning, Harry!"  
Sirius asked now in his disguise, "Harry, how are you?"  
Harry said tiredly, "I'm just glad the full moon is over with for this month. It was nice to have my friends with me."  
Ginny said shivering, "It's freezing. I'm sore all over."  
Sirius said, "You five go back to your dorms and get some sleep before classes."  
Ron, Hermione, Nevile, Aquarii, and Ginny went back to the castle and to their dorms.  
Sirius said, "I'll walk with you, Moony and Harry."  
They ran into Draco wearing a Death Eater uniform. Draco said, "Potter, you're a werewolf. I'm telling everyone! Werewolves shouldn't be at school, and the muggle-loving fool shouldn't be the Minister of Magic!"  
Harry said as rubbing his scar, "Malfoy, you're a Death Eater! Death Eaters are more dangerous than werewolves."  
Sirius said sternly, "Malfoy, come with me to Prof. Dumbledore's office now. Prof. Lupin and Harry go to the Hospital Wing now." Sirius and Malfoy left.  
Remus and Harry walked into the Hospital Wing and slept until 6 o'clock. Remus walked over to Harry and said, "Wake up, Harry. It's dinner time."  
Harry said, "Okay. I think it was a lot easier for Padfoot last night because he had other animals with him."  
Remus said as they walked to the Great Hall, "Padfoot can't control two werewolves. It was nice having a bunch of animagi with us."  
Harry sat down with his friends and Remus sat at the staff tabble.  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "Today, three of our students were found to be Death Eaters. They are Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. All of them were sentenced to a life time in Akazaban and were expelled from Hogwarts. Now tuck in!"  
Ron said using Harry's nickname, "Lunar, we don't have to deal with Malfoy and his cronies anymore."  
Harry said using Ron's nickname, "Prowler, yea great!"  
Ginny asked, "Lunar, are you okay?"  
Harry said yawning, "I am just really tired. I think I'll go to bed now. Good Night, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Aquarii!"  
Harry went to his dorm for the night and fell instantly into a dreamless sleep for the night. 


End file.
